Blaaster Cr
Background When Blaaster's in town, you normally hear him coming. As far as he’s concerned, the louder it is, the sweeter it is, and he likes it to be real sweet. And as luck would have it the Bangers have the same taste in music as him, but how are the neighbors gonna cope? Web comic Blaaster first appeared (final level form) in the Thriller arc as a deus ex machina that helped get rid of the zombies that Hel raised to attack Lea and Klaus. He would later appear in the B-Team arc as a member when his leader was kidnapped by the Uppers. His personality isn't covered all that much other than that he drools over Linda and flirts with her (which isn't returned). Missions *'The sounds that kill': Win 50 rounds using Blaaster Cr. *'Mutual Respect II': Win 15 rounds with Blaaster. (10/12/2010 - 09/01/2011) Advantages and Disadvantages of the card Advantages: *His base damage is 6, but becomes 8 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with some of the other members of Bangers. *His ability removes two power from your opponent, making fights with him much easier. *The minimum for his ability is three, which is low. *The clan bonus increases his power by 2, making him a potential 8/6. *His ability helps him in low-pill fights. *His ability also helps to make him a good bluff. Disadvantages: *He is very expensive. *He is often ELO Banned. *Without His ability and bonus, he must stick with his base power of 6, which is poor for a 4*. *He has competition from the other 4* in Bangers. *He is a 4*, so he takes up room in your deck. Tactics Blaaster is very versatile and easy to use in many situations. The main combination (and the most powerful) is using 7,8 or 9 pillz with Shann on the first round. This will grant you +4 pillz return (if your entire deck is just Bangers. You will get +3 if you use a leader and less if you use two clans) to use on the next round. Then the player can finish off his opponent with Blaaster and the power difference should allow an easy win for Blaaster. 4 points of power difference maximum (unless using Eyrik where the difference can be a maximum of 5 power) if Blaaster's ability and bonus is not cancelled which grants easy wins with small amounts of pillz. Blaaster can also be used as a great bluff to have in your hand to help gain a pill advantage over your opponent as many expect at least 5 or more pillz to be used on Blaaster when he is played. Trivia *He is based off of Radio Raheem from the movie, "Do the Right Thing". *He left Clint City to find someplace where his music would be more acceptable. *His name comes from the soundwaves that is caused by his boomboxes. Card Artwork LV 1. LV 2. LV 3. LV 4. Full Artwork 2217472.jpg|Blaaster in the comics 8189c9866d3825b6f161078647a27e4d.jpg|Level 1 875dfdb3a6f2e2bd04f5cba262fa7ee7.jpg|Level 2 5a0cbd43d12b94980d77aaf3849e0699.jpg|Level 3 2303f1d660181e32db1e92261261b662.jpg|Level 4 Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on Urban Rivals database. Site Navigation Category:Bangers Cr Category:Collector